Saat hujan
by Songfictactor
Summary: Ditengah padang bunga kita bertemu, hanya pertemuan yang singkat antara kau dan aku. Tautan tangan yang sepertinya tidak ingin ku lepaskan. "Jangan menangis lagi" Chap 1! -Chanbaek- -EXO fanfiction- -Chanbaek- -EXO fanfiction-


**Note : Teru teru bozu adalah boneka yang berasal dari Jepang, yang dipercayai masyarakat jepang akan membuat hari menjadi cerah. Namun jika Teru teru bozu dipasang terbalik dipercaya hari tidak akan cerah atau hujan.**

.

.

.

.

**12 Mei**

Musim semi, 11.5°C

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan sedikit tergesa - gesa ke Dadohae Park. Matahari bersinar sangat terang hari ini. Kebanyakan orang Korea berbondong – bondong menuju pantai atau sungai, sedangkan aku lebih senang menikmati pemandangan di Dadohae Park.

Rumahku memang tidak terlalu jauh dari Dadohae Park, makanya aku lebih memilih sepeda sebagai alat transportasiku. Tidak seperti biasanya, Dadohae Park terlihat sangat renggang hari ini, dan aku pun mempercepat laju sepedaku. Suasana Dadohae Park tak ubahnya sebuah taman tanpa tumpukkan bunga. Bunga bunga sudah memekar dengan sempurna.

Lama aku mengayuh sepeda. Aku tertarik pada satu sosok yang tampak sedang berusaha meraih cabang pohon ek di tengah tumpukkan bunga. Penasaran, aku menghampirinya.

" Apa itu… Teru Teru Bozu?" Aku bertanya ketika melihat dua buah boneka putih di kepalan tangannya yang mungil.

Dia menoleh menghadapku sekilas, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

Aku mendadak diam melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Tali yang menggantung teru teru bozu itu berada pada posisi tidak biasa.

"Kenapa dipasang terbalik?" Tanyaku heran.

"Biar hujan." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, menatap namja di hadapanku yang sedang menggantungkan boneka berkepala gundul itu di sebuah pohon ek di Dadohae Park. Setahuku, Teru teru bozu dipasang dengan kepala diatas, bukan sebaliknya.

" Kau suka hujan? " aku bertanya heran.

Namja itu menggeleng.

" Tidak" Ujarnya sambil berusaha mengikat simpul pada pohon itu.

Aku hanya mengamati parasnya. Yang paling membuatku terkesan adalah rambut pendeknya yang berwarna cokelat. Sama sepertiku.

"Jadi?" Namja itu sepertinya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia langsung saja berlari kecil menjauhiku.

Aku menatap teru teru bozu yang dipasangnya terbalik.

Boneka itu, memasang ekspresi sedih.

**13 Mei**

"Masih memasang itu?"

Aku melihat namja itu pada hari berikutnya. Ia memakai kaos singlet berwarna kuning dengan celana pendek berwarna merah muda, berdiri didepan pohon ek. Kemarin, hari sangat cerah, bahkan sangat panas. Jadi, teru teru bozu-nya tidak berhasil kemarin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Ujarnya sambil menaikkan bahu.

Aku lantas mendekat padanya, membantu mengaitkan boneka itu pada pohon.

"Musim hujan baru saja berlalu. Kau pikir hujan akan turun?"

Ia melirikku sekilas.

"Apa salahnya berharap?" Ia berkata santai.

"Memang sih, tapi harapan itu membuatmu buta. Tidak berpikir realistis." Sanggahku menjawab pertanyaan darinnya.

Tidak ada kata kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku pun tidak berusaha untuk membuka percakapan. Bahkan aku membiarkan kecanggungan untuk tetap disini.

"Terimakasih" Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Sama – sama"

Dia kemudian duduk di rerumputan. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Buat apa melakukan ini?" Aku bertanya sambil menengok kearahnya.

Dia menoleh menatapku. Rambutnya melayang dengan sempurna diterpa hembusan angin.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanyanya balik sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kau bilang tidak suka hujan, mengapa kau malah ingin hujan turun?"

Sungguh aneh jalan pemikiranku. Bagaimana orang yang tidak menyukai sesuatu, tapi menginginkan sesuatu itu untuk hadir.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karena… hanya setelah hujan aku bahagia." Ucapnya pelan.

Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Seperti akan ada air yang jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Maksudmu?" Ujarku penasaran.

"Aku harus pergi." Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu pergi. Lagi-lagi begini, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku duduk, segera pulang ke rumah. Sudah hampir sore, taman akan segera ramai.

Hari ini hujan turun rintik rintik. Aku mengamati butir butir air itu dari balik jendela kamarku. Aku tidak suka hujan, hujan membuat segalanya menjadi lambat, termasuk waktu. Akhirnya aku memilih bermain game portable, sambil mendengarkan music.

Hari ini hujan turun rintik hujan mengingatkanku pada namja itu. Pastilah ia tersenyum karena teru teru bozu-nya berhasil. Atau mungkin saat ini ia sedang menari nari dibawah hujan? Atau ia lebih memilih meringkuk dikasur? Atau menatap butir butir hujan sambil meminum teh hangat? Pikiranku tentangnya membayang seiring turunnya hujan. Yang jelas, pastilah ia sedang bahagia sekarang.

_Tunggu, mengapa aku memikirkan namja itu?_

**14 Mei**

Rasa penasaran membawaku kembali ke tempat itu. Entah ,mengapa aku mengharapkan hadirnya namja itu.

Dan sesuai tebakkanku, namja itu memang ada. Ditempat yang sama dua hari yang lalu.

"Mengapa datang lagi?" Tanyaku heran. Kemarin hujan seharusnya ia tidak datang ke sini lagi untuk memasangkan boneka itu.

"Kemarin tidak ada dia."

"Dia?"

"Ya."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Dia? Siapa dia? Mendadak, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya meledak di ulu hatiku. Namun entah, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Pernah merasakan ketika kau bertanya kepada seseorang dan kau mengharapkan jawaban darinya, sementara di sisi lainnya kau malah tak ingin mendengarnya? Aku sukar mengatakanna. Tapi yang jelas, itu yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Tidak ada pelangi."

"Eh?"

"Kemarin tidak ada pelangi."

"Kau…., selama ini… hanya pelangi?" Aku berusaha menenagkan perasaanku.

"Ya, pelangi."

"Hanya pelangi? Kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kau suka hanya untuk melihat pelangi?"

Dia menatapku tajam.

"Jangan kau pikir segalanya semudah yang kau bayangkan." Bentaknya keras.

Ia mulai bangkit di tempat kami duduk, lalu beranjak pergi. Aku pun langsung menahannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku pelan.

Aku membalikkan badannya.

_Ia…. Menangis?_

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku.

Ia menyapu air mata di pipinya "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tahu? Tidak semua orang bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya. Dan jika kau berkata kau baik baik saja, aku tidak melihatnya demikian." Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku hati hati.

Aku mengajaknya kembali duduk. Namun saat ini tangan mungilnya menempel dengan tanganku.

"Hyung bilang, pelangi adalah jalan menuju surga. Saat kau tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, kau akan menjelma jadi satu dari warna pelangi itu."

Aku mengangguk paham, aku pernah mendengar tentang mitos itu dari ibuku ketika masih kecil.

"Hyung bilang, kita bisa menemui orang-orang yang tidak ada saat datang pelangi. Dan itu sedang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku sedang berusaha bertemu hyung.

"Dia?"

"Meninggal, dua minggu yang lalu. Hujan hujan ia tertabrak truk."

Aku bisa melihat air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya, refleks aku menyekanya dengan ibu jariku. Kuraih tubuh mungilnya, lalu kupeluk tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar.

"Menangislah, buat apa berpura-pura kuat? Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." Aku berujar sambil mengusap usap punggungnya.

Dan ia menangis.

Dan, tangisannya adalah nyanyian paling pilu yang pernah ku dengar.

**15 Mei**

"Sudah ku duga kau akan kembali ke sini" Aku berujar ketika melihat namja itu.

Tidak ada perubahan dari dirinya,masih tanpa ekspresi, masih tanpa senyum,

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar" Aku menariknya ke sisi lain pohon.

Sensasi panas lengsung menyambar pori pori kulitku.

"Lihat ini" Ujarku sambil menunjukkan sebuah prisma segitiga yang sedari tadi kugenggam.

Aku membiarkan sinar matahari menembus tubuh transparan prisma itu. Dan bermacam macam warna membias dari sisi lain prisma itu.

Ia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan, aku bisa melihat ia sesegukkan dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kebahagiaan itu diciptakan. Bukan menunggu dengan sendirinya. Kebahagiaan itu ada dalam diri setiap orang. Bukan bergantung pada hal lain." Jelasku

"Kini kau tidak perlu menunggu hujan terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak usah lagi berpura pura menunggu hal yang sama sekali tidak kau suka" Ucapku

Aku melihat ia menunduk.

"Terimakasih telah membuatku sadar." Ia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum.

Melihat itu aku ikut tersenyum. Dadaku bergetar hebat. Ada perasaan yang muncul tiba tiba ketika melihatnya tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku gugup. Entah apa yang aku gugupkan.

"Byun baekhyun"

"Aku tahu mengapa kau tidak suka hujan."

"Mengapa?" Ujarnya

"Namamu berarti cahaya, karena cahaya tidak akan pernah ada ketika hujan."

Ia tersenyum cerah, sekali lagi.

"Namamu?" ujarnya

"Park Chanyeol"

"Pantas"

"Eh?"

"Kau memang seperti api, tempat semua orang merasa hangat dimana kau berada." Ia mengerlingkan matanya yang bulat dan teduh itu.

Aku tersenyum lagi.

Aku mengambil spidol dari saku celanaku. Lalu kucoretkan sebuah lengkung ke atas dibawah hidung teru teru bozu yang dibuatnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Heran. Namun aku tak perdulli. Setelah selesai, aku menggantungkannya pada pohon ek di belakang kami.

"Aku harap besok cerah."

Ia tampaknya mendengar apa yang kau katakan, lalu tersenyum kecil.

_Semoga tidak ada lagi hujan dimatanya_

_**FF ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah remake dari sebuah novel terbaik yang pernah saya baca. Dan permintaan maaf Kepada yang sudah me request songfic di ff yang sebelumnya. FF nya sedang dalam proses.**_

_**Jadi mohon dimaklumi ^^**_


End file.
